


High-Quality Couple Time!

by seungwhomst



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, because asahi said he wants to go to one with jaehyuk lol, ik the title is so cringy but thats kinda the point, i’m making jaehyuk’s irl wish come true LMAO, jaehyuk goes to asahi’s house during break, more jaesahi fics pls, spending time in japan, they go to an amusement park!!!, they r dating yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwhomst/pseuds/seungwhomst
Summary: Jaehyuk finally gets to visit Asahi’s house in Japan like he has always wanted to.And the two also get to (finally) spend some time together. As a couple.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

_ ASAHI _

**  
“Starts on Saturday, ends by Tuesday. You guys have a few schedules on Wednesday, so please be back at the dorms by Tuesday evening.”**

Our manager had entered the dance practice room in the middle of our 3-minute break. We were actually just about to finish up, but Hyunsuk had suggested to go over the choreography one last time before we head back to our dorms.  
Everyone had agreed, of course. My legs are basically killing me, and I’m completely out of breath, but I had agreed as well - so I’ll have to deal with it whether I like it or not.

  
Honestly, I’m glad.  
We haven’t had a break in a while — and I was starting to get really exhausted. All of the performances, shootings, practices, and producing had sucked up all the energy out of me. I wasn’t loosing _that_ much sleep, but I wasn’t getting enough sleep either.

Apparently I’m not the only one who craved this break. I could tell that at least half of my members had sighed in relief after hearing our manager talk about a break.

I sense Jaehyuk gazing at me from the other side of the room as soon as our manager leaves.

I’m about to walk over and talk to him, about break, about what he’s planning to do during it, but I’m stopped when Mashiho puts his hand on my shoulder.

 **“Will you be heading back to Japan?”** He asks me.

Japan. I totally forgot about it. Korea already feels like home to me.

I haven’t visited my family in a while, and some part of me feels really guilty - but I’ve also been way too busy. Also, It’s not that I don’t text my family everyday, and almost every time I call my mom, she asks me when I’m coming back. But every time I say the same thing.  
**“I’m not sure yet. We’ve been really caught up in our comeback.”**

I think about Mashiho’s question for a few seconds, and then I reply.

**“Yeah. Haven’t seen my family in a while, I need to check up on them.”**

Mashiho’s brows raise as he nods in response. I ask him the same question, if he himself is planning on heading back. He says he might, but he’s not sure yet.

His hand leaves my shoulder, and I glance back at Jaehyuk.

He’s talking to Jeongwoo. _I’ll just talk to him later then,_ I think to myself.

We go through the choreography one more time, and Hyunsuk says we’re making progress so he calls it a day. All of us leave the practice room, some faster than others — but I take my own sweet time walking out. I try not to think about how sore my legs are.

Yoshinori’s walking in front of me, and I think about asking him about break too, even though I already have an idea on what he’s going to say.

I pick up the pace so I’m walking beside him instead of behind him, and I shoot him the question.

**“Yeah, I’m planning to head back to Japan.”** He says. Just as I had expected.

Yoshinori always goes back to Japan whenever he has the chance to. Even if it’s for a few days, he is willing to go to Japan one day, and leave the next. I remember the last time I had asked him why he goes back so often. **“I don’t want my mom and sister to get lonely.”** He notes.

Sometimes Yoshinori comes into my room just to talk about Japan. But mainly, about his family.  
He tells me how much he misses his family, how much he misses Japan, how much he misses his Japanese neighbors and friends. Usually (and by ‘usually’ I mean almost every single time), he does all of this while speaking in Japanese.

Although he never tries to show it, I know he feels guilty. I know he feels like he’s at fault.

He’s the only man in his family, so he’s basically supposed to lead it, care for it, always be with it. But because he’s far away, he thinks he isn’t doing enough.  
I try to sympathize with him, but I know that I’ll never be able to understand how he feels. He’s gone through so much ever since he was young, and the only thing I can do for him right now is to support him, and try to give him as much reassurance as he needs.

I head back to the dorms and enter Haruto and I’s room. Haruto isn’t in bed, so I assume he’s at the other dorm, hanging out. He does that pretty often but I don’t mind. It just gives me more space for myself, and more alone time — something I really, _really_ need, just to function.

I take a shower before taking a short nap.

ー

  
  
It’s about 8:27 PM when I hear a knock on the door.

I’m already awake - I _have been_ for the past hour. I had decided to work on a song in the mean time. I take off my headphones and wait to hear if someone’s actually knocking.

Another knock.  
I place the headphones on the table, and turn my chair so it faces the door.

For a moment, actually no, for a split second, I assume it’s Haruto. But then I remember that Haruto doesn’t really knock. This _is_ his room, so he doesn’t think he has to knock when he wants to come in. I’ve told him plenty of times to just knock, but he never listens. _Maybe, for once, he actually decided to listen to me._

 **“Come in,”** I say, and immediately, I’m greeted by my boyfriend.  
He smiles, and he looks as bright as he always does, it’s almost blinding. I smile back at him, **“Hey.”**

 **“Hey, I missed you,”** His voice is soft, not extremely quiet, but soft. He sounds like he’s afraid of waking me up, even though I _am_ awake. I like his voice like this. It makes me feel a certain way — It makes me feel safe, it makes me melt. Sort of.

He walks over in my direction.  
I’m about to stand from my seat when he leans down and kisses me. His left hand goes to my nape and stays there, as if he’s securing me incase I pull away suddenly — Not that I ever would. The kiss is short but sweet, and it leaves me wanting more.

He pulls away, but keeps his head leaned down on the same level as mine.  
**“What are you doing here?”** I giggle. My dimples are showing, I think, because Jaehyuk starts to smile again as he scans my face.

When we first started dating, (in secret; I should add) I’d try to avoid him from seeing me blush after he would kiss me. But at this point, I just can’t hide it anymore. _Jaehyuk always knows how to make me blush._

**“Am I not allowed to be here?”**

Voice still gentle. He tilts his face as he pouts and gives me his puppy eyes. I feel his hand go from my nape to my cheek, cupping it gently.

_If his goal is to break me, it’s absolutely working._

**“Obviously you aren’t. I’m in the middle of producing a song here, I don’t want any distractions.”** I say.

It sounds a little less sarcastic than I wish it sounded, but I don’t bother fixing it up. His hand drops, he’s standing properly now. I turn my chair back to my computer so I can close off some of what I was working on. I save them first though, obviously.  
From the corner of my eye, I see Jaehyuk smiling softly. So soft that I couldn’t even tell he was smiling at first.

 _It’s a nervous smile._  
Jaehyuk’s eyes don’t leave the ground, his arms are positioned awkwardly, and he’s awfully quiet. I can’t read his expression like this.

I start to think that maybe what I said had upset him.  
But it shouldn’t. It really shouldn’t. I joke around with Jaehyuk like that _all_ the time, and sometimes he’s just as sarcastic as I am.

I decide, at this exact moment, _I don’t like seeing him like this._

Yes, sometimes he does make me feel nervous. But that’s usually in the I-really-like-you-so-I’m-scared-I’m-going-to-mess-up-in-front-of-you way. Right now, I’m nervous in the I-feel-like-you’re-about-to-tell-me-something-I-won’t-like way.

  
**“Jaehyuk, are you—“**

**“Haruto told me you’re all alone, so I thought I could come over and spend some time with you. Some high-quality...”** He pauses to sit on the table before he brings his face a little closer to mine, **“Couple time!”**

He says it like he’s declaring I lost a bet that I was so confident of winning. I notice that he cut my sentence off.

 **  
“Gosh, don’t call it that,”** I chuckle, **“It makes it seem like we’re gonna do lovey-dovey things all night.”  
**

**“What if we do?”**

**“I definitely do not mind that.”**  
I stand to get off my seat and sit on Haruto’s bed. Jaehyuk is still sat on the table, now across from me. _This way, I can see more of him._

His slender and perfectly proportioned body. He’s only wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, but his shirt definitely seems a little tight on him; which I prefer. I know my members always mention how good-looking I am or how I’m the most handsome in the group, but I’ve always disagreed.

_Jaehyuk is so attractive.  
He’s so ridiculously pretty, it has to be wrong. _

**  
“Are you checking me out?”** He tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. He’s smirking.

**“Maybe.”**

**“I don’t even have any makeup on.”** He laughs a little and I laugh too.

  
The room falls silent and I can feel both of us tensing up. Jaehyuk suddenly finds _so much_ interest in our wood flooring. Before I even realize it, I’m asking him a question.

 **  
“What?”** He’s surprised.

 **“You have something to tell me, right?”** I gaze at him.

**“No, I—“**

**“Jaehyuk,”** I stand and walk closer to him. **“It’s fine.”**

He looks like he’s unsure about what to say, and even I am. He’s avoiding my eyes, and I definitely know something is wrong because he _never_ avoids my eyes. Not unless he’s nervous, or afraid, or distracted. His hands are on the table, and I lean in to grab one of them in mine. I intertwine our fingers.

His mouth opens a few times, but nothing comes out. He’s hesitant. And I’m worried he’s overthinking this.

  
  


**“Jaehyuk—“**

**“I want to go back to Japan with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this before they changed dorms so this was when jaehyuk and asahi weren’t living in the same dorm and jaehyuk shared a room with jeongwoo while asahi shared one with haruto T^T but anyways this was not meant to be THIS long but i got carried away, i’ll try to update as much as i can!! 
> 
> sorry for any grammar errors or mistakes! thank u for reading ^__^ have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

_ JAEHYUK _

** “Jaehyuk—“  **

** “I want to go back to Japan with you.”  **

I’m panicking.

It’s not that I’m afraid he’s going to reject me. This isn’t how it was when I kissed him subconsciously  _ that one night  _ and panicked way too much that I asked him to be my boyfriend right afterwards. 

It’s more or less just nervousness.  
  


I’ve always wanted to go to Asahi’s house. 

I’ve thought of it even before we started dating. Even before I realized I had feelings for him. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to tag along with him to Japan - maybe stay at his house for a few days, meet his parents, walk around the neighborhood he grew up in. I can finally get to see how his face looks like first thing in the morning, how his lips would swell up after hours of kissing, how small and delicate his body feels against mine, how his hands never let mine go.

_  
Like what his hands are doing at this exact moment. _

Gosh. I really am overthinking this.

** “Okay.”  ** He says. I think he’s looking at me, but my eyes still can’t seem to detach from the floor.

  
_Wait. Okay?_

** “Okay?”  ** I finally look up at him,  ** “What- What do you— What do you mean by ‘Okay?’ ”  ** I’m stuttering. I let out a deep breath I didn’t know I was holding.

 ** “Yes. Okay. You can come to Japan with me.”  ** He ends his sentence with a slight chuckle. His free hand covers his face before he looks up at the ceiling.  ** “Seriously, was this what you were so nervous about? I thought you were gonna tell me something more—“  ** His hand is off his face now. His sentence is cut off when he makes eye contact with me.

 **  
“Something more.. what?” ** I ask.

 ** “Nevermind.”  ** He smiles.  
**“I’m just glad it wasn’t as bad as I’d imagined.”**

He pulls my hand so we’re both standing but he doesn’t let go. 

For a while, we just stay like this. My hand in his, his eyes locked on mine. I want to kiss him. I just might. So I do. 

  
It’s only a peck at first, a short one. Maybe a little way too short. I pull away and Asahi immediately kisses me again. He lets go of my hand and cups my face, bringing his body closer to mine. I wrap my left arm around his hip. I kiss him back.

We keep going for a few minutes. Asahi’s now sat on the table I was on just moments ago, and I’m standing between his legs. His palms are gripping the back of my shirt. I’m so close to him I can feel the way his breath hitches when my hands find their way at the hem of his shirt. His head falls to my shoulder and I plant kisses against his neck. My hands slip under his shirt, gently touching his skin.

We hear laughter outside the room.   
I pull away right as he does but there isn’t a knock on the door.

_Thank god._  
  


Asahi is still sat on the table.  
**“Maybe we should..”** He pauses. It’s like he’s expecting me to know what he’s about to say. And he’s not entirely wrong.

 **“Stop for now?”** I finish his sentence. I smile looking at him, but he’s staring at the floor.

He nods.  
_He’s blushing, it’s adorable._

I walk towards him and kiss his forehead before sitting down on the chair. 

**“Are you really sure about this?”** I ask again. I’m not that nervous about going to his house in Japan. I’m just afraid he’s only saying yes because he doesn’t want to upset me. He’s done that before, and I never  _ever_ want to see him do something for me if he doesn’t want to.

**“Well, it wouldn’t hurt. Plus, my momwould be really happy to see I’ve brought someone home with me.”** His feet don’t reach the ground, so he’s swaying his legs back and forth. 

**“You make it sound like you’re going to introduce me as your lover.”** I admit,  I can only _wish_ it were that easy.

He glances at me and chuckles a bit, but looks down again almost immediately.

I would also like to admit, our relationship has been absolutely everything  _but_ easy.

Here’s a list I keep in the back of my head to remind myself how bad of an idea our relationship is:

  1. We’re celebrities. 
  2. We’re both male. 
  3. Dating is definitely unacceptable for a rookie group. 
  4. We might get kicked out if our manager ever finds out about this. 
  5. We don’t even know if our members are okay with this. 



There _was_ one time where Asahi and I considered on telling Hyunsuk about us. Hyunsuk is a great leader, the best of the best - and we both had agreed that if we were to ever tell anyone, it would be Hyunsuk. He would be the first to know.   
But it’s pretty obvious how that played out. We never told him. Both of us kept delaying it, and eventually I just told Asahi that we don’t have to tell him if we don’t want to.

He told me he was afraid.

 **“Of what?”  
“Losing you.”  
**Asahi hugged me for the rest of that night and never let go.   
_You wouldn’t ever lose me._

My phone vibrates in the pocket of my sweatpants and a notification goes off on Asahi’s phone.

His phone is charging right next to his keyboard. Its closer to me than it is to him, so I reach to grab it before abruptly pausing. I’m  _ not _ going to check Asahi’s phone without his permission. That would be pretty awful. He deserves his own privacy too.

I glance at Asahi.  
** “Just check it, I’m sure it’s the groupchat.”  ** He responds.

Asahi’s notification previews show although the phone is unlocked.  _ He’s right, it’s the groupchat._

 **“Jeongwoo.”** I continue to read out, **“He posted a picture on the groupchat with the caption, ‘We just ordered food. Yedam paid. Come join us!’, Winking Face Emoji.”  
** I show him the text and he giggles a little.

Asahi and I look at each other.

 ** “Shall we?”  ** He asks.   
** “We shall.” **

He gets off from the table. I stand from the seat and stretch my arms above my head.   
We head over to the door and he’s walking in front of me. He grabs the doorknob, turns it, and opens the door only slightly before I push it closed.

I back-hug him.   
I sink my face into his neck and plant kisses all over.   
**“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”**

I feel him melting into my touch.   
My arms are wrapped around his waist, my fingers lock them into place on his stomach. He cups his palms around mine, and we sway side to side.

I almost never want to let go. Dinner can wait, right? I just want to stay with him for a little longer. Actually no, I want to stay with him for  _ much longer._

He lets go of my palms and I take that as an indication that we should really get going now.  
Asahi turns to face me and before I even realize it, he kisses me. _Softly._ On the lips.

He smiles into the kiss and I pull away.   
When I open my eyes, I see him smirking.  _ God, he’s so fucking hot_ _,_ I think to myself.

 **“Lets go!”** Asahi grabs my hand, opens the door and drags me out the room. I close the door behind me.

_He makes me feel invincible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little hard for me to write ㅠㅠ so i’m so sorry if it’s messy. i’m actually not sure why i kept getting stuck while writing it, maybe because it’s jaehyuk’s pov ???  
> after this they’ll finally head to japan and i’m so excited to start writing abt that !! 
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you have a wonderful day, or night, or afternoon, depending on when you’re reading <3


End file.
